


We Can Try Again Tomorrow

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Smut, Cockblocking, F/F, Fluff, Parent Donna Hanscum, Parent Jody Mills, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Jody and Donna were glad. They were taking a break both from work and hunting, a week away from monsters and calls. With not just them, but a kid and a teenager in the house, they needed a break. Of course, with a kid in the house, things are never really smooth when a couple needs alone time.Squares Filled: One Bed for Three (Genre Bingo); DonnaJody (Kink Bingo); Family AU (Fluff Bingo)





	We Can Try Again Tomorrow

Jody and Donna were glad. They were taking a break both from work and hunting, a week away from monsters and calls. With not just them, but a kid and a teenager in the house – since Claire had moved in -, they needed a break. This was definitely the break.

The sheriff let out a louder moan when her wife moved her tongue over her clit in a steady rhythm, squeezing her eyes tightly.

“So good, honey,” she moved her hands to her blonde hair. “Donna!”

She felt the smile smugly against her pussy lips, but everything died when they heard the knock on their door.

“Momma,” the childish cry sounded on the other side. “Mum!”

The two exchanged looks before Donna got to her feet and put on a robe and Jody walked to the bathroom to clean herself and put something on.

“What is it?” the blonde woman opened the door, and the little boy immediately wrapped his arms around her legs. “Oh, honey...”

“I had a nightmare,” he sniffed. “Can I come to bed with you?”

Fred was 4 years old. He was smart and sweet, and very smart. Having him was a decision they processed for a long time but ended up being one of the best they had taken in their lives.

“Of course, sweetie,” she picked him up, laying him on the bed and looking up just as Jody came into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Jody questioned.

“Nightmare,” Donna said lowly, caressing his light brown hair. “Someone is crushing on our bed tonight.”

Jody gave their son a small smile, laying on the bed and opening her arms. “Come here, baby.”

Fred quickly crawled into her arms, resting his head on her chest and closing his eyes right and Jody kissed his cheek.

“I’m gonna hit the shower,” Donna told them. “I’ll be right back.”

When she was back, Fred was already asleep and Jody had her hands caressing his thick hair, so Donna just put herself on the bed once again, placing their son right between them.

“We can try again tomorrow,” she whispered with a chuckle. “Good night.”

Trying not to move much, the two kissed for a single second.

“Good night.”


End file.
